highschoolispellfandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Retreat
Retreat: A Tourist's Guide The town of Retreat was forged by powerful Earth-Shapers on the edge of what is known as The Badlands fifteen years ago. Within the thick wall of smooth stone encircles the town more than 8,000 people live though the town supports farmers and miners in the region numbering at least 4000. Stone wagons and walkways are powered by earth spirits. Even the buildings and roads shift depending on the time of day to maximize airflow, sunlight and transport. The sections of the town shift around the central spire where Retreat is governed by a Ruling Council. The Ruling Council Retreat is ruled over by several powerful and ininfluential citizens. The Council and tis government oversee all trade and activity within the city in some way. This is necessary to ensure the city's survival here on the outskirts of civilization. What they call the Badlands The Council leader is Malik. He is a powerful Eath Shaper. He is said to have control over the many earth spirits that operate Retreat's shifting stone buildings and roads. His muscled body and solid poise suggest that he is no stranger to combat. everyone respects Malik's rule. A grunt from him is enough to silence a room aeccept in the most heated of Council debates. Trade Relations are handled by Council member Velztz. A dog primal with a noble air due to his breeding and affluence. His shrewd negotiations seem to be motivated by greed but his manners and morals seem unbruised. Cultural and Social concerns within an ouskirt settlement like Retreat are as essential to its survival as supplies and defense. The inability to work as a community is essential. Council member Sharrus takes great joy and pride in her function as head of Cultural Affairs. A passionate and glamourous dog primal, she seems t seek to take the greatest amount o fpleasure in everything. Of course nothing so untoward as to affect her noble reputation. Human Council Member Queevil fastidiously looks afters the finances, supllies abd bureaucracy of Retreat. He seems to work at an alarmingly fast rate often on multiple tasks at the same time. Left hand calculating food stores while the right hand indexes inteneral goods reports. Some call him a "number shaman", or at least that's what it translates as. Sherrif Parnt is a massive 7 ft tall silverback gorilla primal with a mean scar across his left cheek that makes you wonder how they have any criminal problems at all. Parnt takes care of criminal activity and legal matters within the city. He is part detective, part enforcer, part judge and jury. He is aided in the city's protection by Captain Bobbo who is charged with protection of the city. Their duties overlap and at times the hierarchy is unclear, Officially however Parnt has authority as a council member. Council Member Fental is described as being in charge of guarding the Spire. The Governing tower of Retreat. Why they should need another protector, let alone one specifically for the "City hall" or that that person should have a council seat is uncerttain. However all seem to respect this quiet Tortoise primal who carries a spear with him that looks older than his mighty shell. Assistant Lorri. Lorri seems to act as one of the administrative aides to the Council. If she reports to any member specifically it is uncertain. She speaks english and dresses in what look to be victorian era clothing. She claims to have come here though a rift that appeared in a mirror several years ago. The disparity in her time period makes you curious about her origins. Places of Interest The Atrabae Trading Post. (General Store) The Atrabae Trading post serves as one of the main hubs for supplies for citizens and travellers alike. The large open building has many aisles feautring goods, foods and products from local farmers and artisans and tradespeople. The store is run by the Atrabae Family. Central Council Spire The spire is a circular tower roughly 5 stories high at the center of Retreat. It is here that the Ruling Council governs the town and all matters of administration and law are handled. The town's compelx form of currency, supplies, trade, citizenly duties are managed. There is usually a line of citizens and travelling merchants waiting to see some official in the main waiting area. while each member of the council has their own responsibilities and together they make collective decisions about important affairs, Queevil, the town's Chief Finacial Advisor often oversees the everyday affairs of trade in the spire. 'The Firefly ' In the darkness of undertown down a series of unhelpfully arranged alleys lies the firefly. A dark and seedy tavern lit by orbs of bioluminescent gel. Brawls are frequent but short. There are as many shady dealings as there are shadows. The Gates Retreat is very particular about who it lets within its walls. The city guards questions all travellers and keeps watch on all visiotrs. The Captain of the Guard, Captain Bobbo is feared and respected throughout the town for his accomplishments and efficiency. He reports to Sherrif Parnt who over sees enforcement. Many believe Bobbo and not Parnt should be in charge of the law in Retreat. Grobus Tong. The “Crack in the Foundation” Tavern The most succesful and popular tavern in Retreat. It variety of sunken tables and high bars suit a wide range of individuals. Some find the scantily-clad bar-boys to be distracting while others believe they are the reason for Grobus Tong's success. The bartender/owner is a massive strongman named Lamp. He seems human though in truth his size and musculature makes him seem more like something of a hulk out of a comic book. He has a eye patch over one eye and a white serpent arm tattoo along otherwise black skin. While the barboys flirt with everything.Patrons at special stone tables gamble at a games in tiny luminescent pools.The House special is Velm. Local farmers harvest the brownish bush that grows fluffy when cooked. Perrus, a disgraced noble from the kingdom of Pelatos is often found here drunk. The arrogant 18 year often gets in scuffles his slim athletic build cannot get him out of.. Shilane, a fox primal, often works in a corner, weaving fabrics. Why she works in the hustle and bustle of Grobus instead of her hop is unknown. The Grove (Primal Playground) ' Behind massive stone walls at least 5-6 stories up lies a wilderness playground/exercise arena for the primals of Retreat to let loose. There are massive twisting trees in the center that make of a jungle gym of vines and branch that reaches as high as the walls. There is a deep pool below for those who fall from the heights. The inner walls are un chisselled natural rock face for climbing. The Caretaker is Laag, a Moose Primal, though in truth Laaag's coat and antlers don't look like that of an earth moose. There are many primals in retreat. here are some that oft appear here. Sebri, A young attractive grey wolf primal is often here working out furiously or talking to other primals just as passioantely. He seems to be trying convince or organize soemthing. Prace the Crocodile Primal can also be found here by the pool or in the city's undertown> Prace has a reputation as a warrior and for allegedy eating some of Retreat's criminal elements. Vanair You're not not sure what animal or gender Vanaie is. The spotted fur, the trianglular eyes, two tails and extendable fur spines leave it a mystery for now. '''The Guild of Mysteries ' This where the Mages of retreat study their art. It is where they experiment and learn to use their will to shape and alter reality itself. To your knowledge there are three masters within The guild large stone gymnasium like space. You have not meant any of them as they seem sequestered and focused on their activities in each of their 3 rd story rooms, accesible by spiralling iron staircases at the corners of the guild. By way of grapevine, you know their names are Master Norrin. Mistress Adara Master Wellow You have met the three mages' only Apprentice Robin. the nervous teenager seems quite nervous around you, partly due to his shyness around beauitful gilrs and partly due to his obligations to his ratherdemanding masters. Young robin seems to have a little knowledge and talent for magic himself. He also flinched with pain in your presence whilst he was "procrastinating" from completing a task. 'The Midnight Blossom ' is a bordello where travellers and the diverse citizenry of Retreat can enjoy an even more diverse arrray of pleasure that cross many cultural and moral boundaries. The Blossom's affect on the city's populace allows it to be tolerated to an extent , but the law is always watching out for the Blossom's entertainments to go too far. The public face to the Blossom is a bubbly young blonde named Clare who appears human except for the slight glimmer of her skin. Those in the know, are aware that The Midnight Blossom is run by a woman known as Chianti. '''Ore Else (Blacksmith) Else is a 7 1/2' tall woman with purple skinand many tattoos. she is blunt and a perfectionist. The Rainbow Temple (Temple of The Spectrum) The Catherdral of Shifting Colours. Many worship the powerful mana that flow through the different types of land on Pell. Some master the art of channeling these energies to create strange apowerful spells. Channellers are often atttune to a particular land type over all others Making them more powerful in their ntive domain but even when travelling the channellers have the power to storemana withinthem to summon forth servants and sorcery anywhere. Each land has a colour and certain types of effects associated with it. These are argued about greatly. Red Moutains. Green Forests. White Plains. Blue Islands. Black Swamps. Colourless Metal and Machines. Priest Johan is the facilitator of the temple as orchestrates all other priests who may deal specifically with followers of a particular colour/outlook. The temple follows a schedule of and shifts to accomodates different followers at different times: *1-4 Blue *4-6 Black *6-8 White *8-10 Green *10-12 Red *12-2 red *2-4 White *4-6 Blue *7-10 Green *10-1 Black Reskinnering (Leathersmith) Lactose Is a strange individual with milky smooth skin and very dimisnihed facial features. Salvis Messenger Guild Salvis is a chamelon primal who runs frog primal messengers for the city. Some citizens do not trust the stone mail system or cannot affor to have a constant hookup for the service. The Seven of Clubs ' A high-end club for the rich adn influential 'Shapers Commune A stonehenge-like space for shapers to commune with elemetnal spirits. The Silver Grand Emporium Norstum Filitios the 7th a gnome collector. His white hair occasionally has black stripes lreminding you a of s skunk.The shrewd yet friendly business manis propelled by an honest curiosity. His shop is filled with oddities. A variety of crystals set into metallic bases. A case of broken wands, Vases. Bejewelled statuary of bizarre creatures and deities, a section of ornate chests. A glass containment chamber. Next to a crystal imitation of such a chamber Elaborate carpets and rugs. Some shimmer. Some glow. Some you cannot even see the fabric weaving. Vochavi's Fine Goods Vochavi is a forg primal. He makes clothing and equipment made of waven. It grows in the underground rivers and when heated and cured with certain mineral dusts, waven is tough like leather but feael and moves like microfiber while looking like latex. It does tend to have a slight scaling texture on one side due to the process of curing. Even lower levels of waven are a mastecraft item and provdie heat/cold resist 1 The Warehouse District Many different warehouses of different families are here. Not only do they use stone conveyors but also horses and what look like six legged oxes The Waterworks In undertown, they mine the water for the city using shaping. The Wyvern's Wing Circus Run By Gabrielli. a strong man with sandy skin. Duelists are Sventir and Sylph: filled with bravado and wit. The Sifistas are acrobats part avian qualities.These stars of thes show are both gracious and at times coneceited. Woggle is their animal speaker. He has four long arms and eyellow eyes.extra long arms 4 of them yellow eyes. though he often hides the second set of arms in a bulky showjacket. Dreyfuss the illusionist 'The Little Hand' A small flower/tinker shop that handles mechanisms, clocks and other curiosities. Statues and knick knacks also available. The shop is run by Jikly, a gnomish inventor who has a great love for unicorns and mystical creatures.